


Sunshine Recollections on a Winter Evening

by humanitys_strongest_penguin



Series: Dennor week 2015 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historicalish, M/M, Memory, Nordics, Norse Mythology - Freeform, it can be implied, kind of dennor, kind of not, tw: mentions of violence, young!Iceland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanitys_strongest_penguin/pseuds/humanitys_strongest_penguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norway looks back at some of the brighter aspects of his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine Recollections on a Winter Evening

Flickering memories of happiness found amidst the darkness danced through Norway’s mind, bringing a reprieve from the haunting memories of times long past that pained him in the darker, quieter months of the year. Norway recalled the sunshine filled days in elaborate gardens when he and the other Nordics would run about, enjoying each other and the silly games the created for the still small Iceland. His mind dwelled on the pleasantly early nights that concluded these laughing days when he and Denmark, often joined by Sweden and Finland, would coax little Iceland to sleep with whimsical tales. They would weave intricate stories in the firelight, telling of exhilarating exploration and tremendous triumphs interlaced with the old tales of mythical lands and grand gods. A soft smile graced Norway’s features as he recalled dramatic re-enactments of various stories, Iceland had always held a particular fondness for the legend of Thor wedding the king of the frost giants in the place of Freyja. During the telling of this story Denmark has always taken on an over dramatised portrayal of Thor, with Norway performing as Loki, Sweden as the king, and Finland as Freyja. The five would inevitably be consumed by inconsolable fits of laughter long before the epic conclusion.

During these lonely memory filled evenings Norway would always reach that same conclusion, that Iceland was indeed the being that kept them all in check during those days. His uncorrupted innocence spreading its influence, encouraging pleasantries between the older Nordics, discouraging active violence, at least to an extent. They never argued in the presence of Iceland. Norway had never blamed Denmark for anything that happened, never truly blamed him. Norway found the blame could be placed on nobody but the leaders of the time, it was obvious how little input the nations had had, and would ever have, in anything serious. Norway never denied what happened during those days either, for all he dwelled on the smiling sunshine days and twirling evening tales, he would never deny the devastating darkness that clouded those cheerful days, threatening to break at any moment, consuming them all. 

A familiar Danish pop song broke Norway free from his reflection, replacing him in the present day so far from all those confusing times. The nation smiled as he answered the phone, enjoying the comforting familiarity of Denmark’s voice as the Dane recounted his day in a fashion similar to that of the extravagant recounts of their younger days to Iceland all those years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This was my contribution for Day 2 of Dennor week 2015, I hope you all enjoyed it. This didn't really turn out as Dennor-ish as I originally intended, but I feel it is still implied enough. As always, reviews and constructive criticism are very welcome. xx


End file.
